Revelry
by Breathe Artistic
Summary: Just know it was you all along that had a hold of my heart."


So, this is definitely supposed to be very short. However, theres two parts to come with this. One thats a prequel, and then a sequel. I had a lot of fun writing this. Its based around the song Revelry by Kings of Leon. Enjoy!

Brittany

* * *

I only knew her as Ve.

One night, one city, one party with people I'd never partied with before. I was in rural North Carolina with Jeff and Matt Hardy, Shane Helms, Shannon Moore, a giant group of their friends and some of our coworkers. There was a bonfire and a beautiful girl. Her hair was red and her feet were bare, kicking dirt as she danced. She came and sat beside me, her face so red and exuberant. She smiled at me and it was like the sun broke through the darkness.

"What's your name?" She asked. Her accent was beautiful and her voice was like a song.

"John. And you?" I said.

"You can call me Ve."

Ve grabbed my hand and pulled me from my seat and made me dance. I couldn't find the music but it was as if it came from inside her. She moved like water, with ease and grace. Her hair blended with the fire but her skin glowed like the moon. We danced together, wrapped ourselves around each other. It was innocent yet intimate, and she took the lead. Weaving us into complicated sways and enticing dips. We ignored the commotion around us, there was nothing else in the world but the two of us, the music, and the fire blazing behind us. There was nothing else in my world at the time but her. Her soft skin and perfect curves, the warmth of her in my arms. The music seemed to run into itself, melding seamlessly into the next song.

Ve and I danced. Danced until our legs got sore, danced until the chill of the night picked up. We retreated to the fire and she sat in my lap when I pulled her down to me. Her arms were around my shoulders, her voice in my ears. Whispering stories and breathing light laughs against my cheek. I breathed her in and smelled fire on her skin, in her hair. Under the fire she smelled like honeysuckles and sun on a summer day, I'd never forget that smell. She buried her face in my cheek and was laughing, her body shook against mine. I held her like she was the most precious thing on Earth. So precious I didn't want to lose her. The rest of the group had come around the fire and Ve in her bare feet jumped up from my lap. I reached out for her again but she told me to wait. I watched her a she walked away, she walked the way she danced. Light and graceful, she floated. Her hands were full when she returned and she dropped a few things in Shannon's lap. She returned to me with two bottles of beer and two long sticks with two marshmallows each on the end. We inched closer to the fire and roasted our marshmallows. She set hers on fire, laughing as she blew them out. Mine were barely brown but just right. Ve was pulling hers off the stick, sucking the sticky blackened confection off her fingers. She smiled up at me as she pulled her other marshmallow off and ate it.

She got up, brushing the back of her pants off and sat down in my lap again. I hugged her close, breathing in her honeysuckle, sunshine, and fire scent. She leaned against me, her head on my shoulder, dropping her marshmallow stick to the ground. She was looking into the fire, her eyes never moving, she said:

"I'm leaving tomorrow."

"Why?"

"I'm going to college. Three states away."

I held her tight around the waist, she put her arms around my neck.

"I'll never see you again, will I?"

"Never say never."

I memorized her mysterious smile and held her until the fire died and she was asleep in my arms. I woke her as the crowds began to disperse and she hugged me, heading away into Jeff's house. I stared after her, taking in everything about her. The way she moved, her hair, her eyes, her voice, her curves. I never wanted to forget her, even if I never saw her again. As I headed to my car, I heard her bright song-like voice.

"John!"

She was jogging towards me, her bare feet hardly seeming to touch the ground. She reached me and was in my arms again. I spun her in a circle and kissed her then. She pulled away and put her face in my chest.

"Don't leave me."

My heart sank and I breathed her in again. The party was over and everyone was leaving, all having places to be the next day. Myself included. I kissed her hair and it tasted like fire.

"I have to,"

She went slack in my arms, my heart broke. I didn't want to lose her, didn't want this beautiful thing to be over so suddenly but it had to be. We were both leaving the next day. The realization of it shocked us both like lightning. I'd never felt so strongly for someone so quickly, never hurt so badly for losing that in an eye blink.

"_The time we shared it was precious to me_."

Ve looked up at me, her eyes shining like stars. She kissed me and pulled away, floating like a ghost back to the house. I watched her go, wanting her back, knowing I'd never get it.


End file.
